One Of Heart
by MiyukiHara
Summary: Mungkin kebohongan terbesarmu akan membuat orang yang engkau cintai menjauh. Tapi kau tak pernah tahu, jika memang benang merah sudah terikat sejak kalian lahir maka sejauh apapun kalian, kalian akan tetap kembali untuk bersama. New Summary, RE-EDIT AU, DLDR. SasuHina Slight GaaHina. Mind To RnR?


One of Heart.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, Hurt/ Comfort, Typo, Gajeness, DLDR.

Rated : T

Tittle Change. Not Prologue.

.

.

.

Hinata's POV.

Didalam gedung mewah yang berbalut keharuan, gaun indah dan jas hitam bertebar dimana-mana. Namun mataku menelusuri setiap sudut. Ditengah keramaian aku mencoba merasakan satu hembusan nafas. Mencari satu detak jantung yang berbeda. Menatap satu pasang mata yang paling bersinar.

Leherku rasanya mau patah karena menoleh kesana kemari. Berusaha mencapai satu sosok yang sangat aku rindukan. Ah, sepertinya hasil ini Nihil. Berulang kali, tidak-tidak. Bukan berulang kali namun sudah berpuluh kali aku menoleh kesana kemari, berdiri dari bangkuku dan bertindak gelisah. Tapi tidak aku temukan.

Teman disampingku, Temari hanya memberiku pandangan yang aneh. Lebih tepatnya, risih. Dia bertanya apa yang sebenarnya aku cari. Namun aku hanya memberinya senyuman dan satu gelengan kepala yang menandakan bahwa tidak ada yang aku cari.

Aku kembali duduk dan mencoba diam. Namun beberapa menit, bukan. Lebih tepatnya belum beberapa detik aku diam, kepalaku lagi-lagi menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. Dan hasilnya sama seperti yang pertama. Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku. Sepertinya dia tidak datang.

Tak lama waktu berjalan, aku kembali menoleh kearah pintu. Dan ternya— Hei! Itu dia! Ya, dia. Dia adalah satu hembusan nafas yang ingin aku rasakan, dia adalah satu detak jantung yang ingin aku dengar. Dan dia adalah satu pasang mata yang paling bersinar.

Dan coba lihat itu! Lihat senyumnya. Ya walaupun tidak begitu mengembang. Namun aku tahu, dia tengah mencoba memberi senyuman terbaiknya yang bahkan tidak lebih 1 senti dari sudut bibirnya. Tapi aku berani bertaruh bahwa dia lebih dipandang dengan wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Karena mata orang lain tidak seteliti mataku melihatnya.

Dadaku rasanya bergemuruh dengan kencang. Cepat-cepat aku tolehkan pandanganku kearah lain agar aku tidak tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Mau diletakkan dimana mukaku ini jika aku tertangkap basah oleh ia yang aku pandangi.

Langkahnya terasa begitu cepat, sampai-sampai ekor mataku tak dapat mengikutinya. Dan akhirnya terulang lagi. Sosoknya kembali lenyap dari pandanganku. Lagi dan lagi aku mencoba mencarinya dengan sedikit takut-takut. Takut ia tahu bahwa aku mencarinya.

Tapi ini tidak selama yang tadi. Kali ini aku cepat menemukannya. Walau sedikit terhalangi oleh orang-orang. Jika aku tidak salah lihat, dia sedang mendengarkan celotehan panjang dari Naruto. Salah satu teman dekatnya dan juga temanku, tapi itu dulu. Dan sekarang, semua berubah sejak kejadian itu.

Jika takdir tidak mempermainkan kami, tentu semua ini tidak terjadi.

Hinata's POV End.

.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menyapa. Mentari memberi sinar dan semangat baru. Pagi adalah hal yang ditunggu Hinata, juga hal yang paling membuat dadanya berpacu. Ya, hari ini ia akan bertemu dia lagi. Dia Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki yang ia tolak sebulan lalu.

Sebulan yang lalu, adalah awal dari semuanya. Awal dimana Hinata dijauhi teman dekatnya. 5 teman dekatnya. Kiba, Chouji, Rock lee, Sara, dan Ten-Ten. Awal dimana ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya menolak Sasuke, seorang yang memberikan pundak untuk wadah ia menanggis, seorang yang selalu membuat senyum tulusnya mengembang sejak ia meninggalkan Gaara.

"Go-Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, A-Aku ingin kita tak usah be-berhubungan lagi, A-Aku ingin kita tak sedekat dulu lagi," Ujarnya sambil menatap mata Onyx Sasuke. Sedikit gemetar, dan air mata ia tahan sekuat tenaganya. Hinata kepal kedua tangannya erat-erat agar ia mampu menahan kesakitan yang tertahan didalam hatinya.

Sasuke tetap setia berdiri disana dengan tampang datarnya. Tak ada rasa kecewa terpapar diwajahnya. "Jadi, kau akan kembali kepada Gaara?" Tapi, suara baritone itu terasa berat. Hinata tahu, hati Sasuke terluka. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata satu-satunya wanita yang mampu mencairkan perasaan Sasuke.

"I-Iya."

"Hn, Aku tak perduli," Kemudian sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya. Hinata berfikir, Sasuke pasti sangat membencinya. Namun ia tak peduli. Lebih baik ia menorehkan luka sekarang, daripada ia menyakiti Sasuke lebih besar daripada ini.

.

.

.

_Disaat ia meninggalkan Gaara yang begitu posesif terhadap dirinya, ia dihadapkan dengan beberapa pilihan. Melanjutkan dan tetap menahan sakit karena terkurung dalam sangkar emas atau menyerah dan terbang bebas. Tangisnya tak bisa berhenti saat itu, sampai ketika Sasuke menyodorkan tisu dan membiarkan ia menangis di pundak Sasuke sampai basah._

_Setelah kejadian itu, entah kenapa mereka menjadi dekat. Apalagi mereka satu kelas. Saling kerjasama dalam mengerjakan tugas. Dan semuanya dilakukan berdua. Meski tingkah Sasuke sering dingin terhadap Hinata, namun gadis itu menghadapinya dengan senyuman. Sasuke pun terkadang berlaku baik terhadap Hinata meski sedikit jaim._

_Dan gossip pun tersebar, bahwa Uchiha berpacaran dengan Hyuuga. Akibat hal itu, kebanyakan orang-orang sering mengucilkan Hinata, meremehkannya, bahkan mencelanya._

'_Hei, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke- San menyukai gadis pucat sepertimu …'_

'_Sungguh tidak masuk akal Sasuke-San mencintai orang kuper sepertimu, Hyuuga …'_

'_Ahaha, dia? Dia berkulit pucat, penyakitan, lemah ini pacarnya Sasuke? Mustahil, jangan bercanda …'_

'_Oh, setelah kau memutuskan Gaara-San dan meninggalkannya. Kau berani juga mendekati Sasuke ya, Hebat sekali kau ini …'_

_Dan bermacam ragam celaan lainnya. Tapi ada juga beberapa yang mendukung hubungan mereka, terutama kelima temannya. Kiba, Chouji, Rock lee, Sara dan Ten-Ten. Serta teman Sasuke lainnya. Seperti Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasori dan Suigetsu._

_Sehari, dua hari, atau lebih kurang Satu minggu cemoohan itu berjalan tanpa berhenti. Dan membuat Hinata lelah. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke memberinya satu kekuatan, anggap saja ucapan mereka itu angin. Hal itu yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan padanya. _

_Dan lama kelamaan, rasa diantara mereka muncul. Sasuke menyukai Hinata yang sabar dan pemalu. Tidak! Sasuke menyukai semua hal yang ada pada diri Hinata. Gadis ini begitu sempurna dimatanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke membisikkan ketelinga Hinata 'Aku mencintaimu'. _

_Saat ucapan itu melayang bersama angin, Angin pun menyapa Hinata begitu lembut. Waktu serasa berhenti. Dan Hinata tak sadar bahwa Sasuke meninggalkannya dalam keadaan bengong. Pipinya terasa panas, tangannya menjadi dingin dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan._

_Dan benar saja, Hinata pun mencintai lelaki itu._

_Tapi kebahagiaan mereka tak berlangsung lama. Masalah cemoohan belum selesai, suatu hal terjadi lagi. Gaara membuat kehebohan. Lelaki yang tak kalah diam tanpa ekspresi itu membuat cinta mereka terguncang. Gaara ingin Hinata-nya kembali. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang berhak memilikinya._

_Setelah beberapa minggu, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali kepada Gaara. Dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan beribu harapan bahwa Hinata akan membalas, bukan. Bukan membalas, tapi harapan bahwa ia akan bersama Hinata. Membuat wanita yang begitu rapuh itu tersenyum meski dirinya bukan orang yang romantis maupun humoris. Namun sepertinya, harapan itu pupus, saat Hinata mengucapkan hal itu._

_Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke, dan Sasuke menerimanya. _

.

.

.

.

Setiap menginggat hal itu, Air mata Hinata terus mengalir. Walaupun ia tidak mendengar cemoohan itu lagi, tapi ia harus kehilangan teman dekatnya. Mereka merasa kecewa karena Hinata lebih memilih Gaara yang sering membuatnya menangis, Gaara yang sering membuatnya kecewa.

Kenapa bukan Sasuke? Kenapa bukan Sasuke yang selalu ada disisinya. Menghibur dan selalu ada saat Hinata membutuhkannya. Ya, Sasuke memang bukan sosok yang peka terhadap perasaan Wanita. Tapi, ia bukan lelaki yang mampu membuat wanitanya menangis.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya, kenapa Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke. Hinata tidak mampu memberitahukan kepada teman-temannya apa yang terjadi. Karena Hinata tak sanggup melihat temannya sedih.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Seorang wanita yang berkuncir empat menghamburkan semua nostalgianya. "E-Eh?" Cepat-cepat Hinata menghapus air yang jatuh dari kedua matanya. Kemudian berbalik menghadap orang yang mengagetkannya barusan, "Te-Temari-San?".

Temari, sahabatnya sejak ia masuk SMA. Sahabat yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahnya. Sahabat yang tak pernah meninggalkannya, sahabat yang selalu percaya atas apa yang akan ia lakukan adalah keputusan terbaiknya. Dan sahabat yang tahu apa alasan ia memilih Gaara dibandingkan Sasuke.

"Kau belum pulang?" Temari bertanya, dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Hinata. "Terus kenapa ada dibalkon sendirian? Disini suasana bikin merinding, kamu tidak takut?" Temari sedikit bergidik saat ia menyebutkan kata 'merinding'.

Hinata menghela napas, "Ti-Tidak Temari-san," Nada Hinata sedikit lemas, mukanya terlihat pucat. "Hinata-Chan! Kamu begitu pucat! Jangan bilang kamu belum makan obat?" Temari langsung khawatir saat melihat kondisi Hinata.

Yang dikhawatirkan malah tersenyum, "A-Aku tidak apa-apa, tenanglah Temari-San," Seolah tak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan Hinata, Temari langsung memegang tangan Hinata. Dingin. "Hinata-Chan, tanganmu dingin! Apa kau membawa obat? Kau jangan seperti ini. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri!" Temari langsung meraih tas Hinata. Mencari obat-obatan yang sering dibawa Hinata.

Hinata merosot kelantai, bersandar didinding balkon sekolah dan mengatur nafasnya. Tanpa sadar, dari hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Tangannya menyentuh bagian bawah hidungnya. Darah. Meraih dasi yang terikat dilehernya kemudian Hinata usapkan kearah hidungnya. Kepalanya menjadi pusing.

Akhirnya Temari menemukan obat yang sedari ia cari. Saat melihat kearah Hinata, Obat itu terlepas dari tangannya. "Hinata-Chan!"

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa Temari-San. Aku hanya ingin pu-pulang saja," Ujar Hinata lemas.

"Tidak! Kau akan kubawa kerumah sakit. Dan aku akan menghubungi Gaara," Saat nama Gaara terlontarkan, Hinata langsung menahan tangan Temari yang ingin merogoh saku untuk mengambil Hand-phonenya. "Ti-Tidak Temari-San. Ja-Jangan merepotkan Gaara. Ha-Hari ini dia latihan bola. A-Aku tidak ingin ia terganggu. A-Aku pasti dimarahinya jika ia ta-tau aku ti-tidak minum obat," Kepala Hinata menunduk.

Tentu saja, Gaara pasti akan marah besar jika mengetahui ia tidak meminum obat. Maklum saja, yang membiayai pengobatan Hinata adalah Gaara. Yang mengetahui penyakit Hinata hanya Gaara dan Temari. Bahkan Hiashi, Ayahnya pun tak mengetahui kondisi Hinata. Dan saat mereka berpisah, Hinata harus memakai tabungan ia sendiri untuk pengobatannya.

Temari berpikir keras, "Aa, aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit. Kau harus memeriksa keadaanmu Hinata."

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk. Ia menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini semangatnya menurun. Banyak ajakan dari teman-temannya namun ia tolak begitu saja. Sasuke menghusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hinata . . ."

Nada We Are Young by Fun menghentikan lamunannya. Dengan malas, Sasuke merogoh Handphone yang ada disakunya. Nama Naruto-Dobe terpampang dilayar kaca Handphone. Sedikit tidak ikhlas, Sasuke pun menekan tombol hijau.

". . . . . "

"Hn."

". . . . . ."

"Aku sibuk."

". . . . ."

"Aku tidak memikirkannya."

". . . . ."

"Jangan lakukan, Atau kau tak akan bernyawa lagi Dobe!"

". . . . ."

"Baiklah, dimana?"

". . . . ."

"Hn."

Flip. Sambungan terputus. "Merepotkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori, Shikamaru dan Deidara sedang berkumpul dirumahnya Naruto. Membuat rencana untuk menjenguk Suigetsu yang berada dirumah sakit karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya kemarin malam.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Teme juga? Kondisinya lagi dilemma, daripada dia ngelamun sendiri," Naruto nimbrung ditengah-tengah perbincangan ketiga temannya. Membuat mereka sedikit risih.

"Terserah kau saja Naruto," Ujar Shikamaru dan diikuti kata 'Hn' oleh Sasori dan Deidara. Naruto tersenyum sumringah mendengar respon teman-temannya. "Ah sebaiknya aku menelpon Teme sekarang sebelum dia ketiduran."

Cepat-cepat Naruto mengambil Handphone-nya yang ada diatas meja. Mencari kontak Sasuke. Dan akhirnya nama 'Teme' yang tertera dilayar Handphone-nya pun ketemu. Langsung saja ia menekan tombol hijau.

Tuuut.. Tuuut.. Tuut.

Akhirnya telepon itu dijawab oleh Sasuke.

"Hey Teme!" Mendengar suara Naruto yang sedang menelpon, Shikamaru, Sasori dan Deidara langsung menutup telinga.

". . . . ."

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kerumah sakit menjenguk Suigetsu? Ada Shikamaru, Sasori dan Deidara juga. Bagaimana?"

". . . . ."

"Oh ayolah Teme. Berhentilah memikirkan Hime-mu itu."

". . . . ."

"Benarkah? Kau berbohong. Ah kalau kau tidak mau menjenguk Suigetsu, Aku akan kerumah Hinata dan membeberkan semua perasaanmu terhadapnya, Bahwa kau masih me—,"

". . . . ."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut dengan kami kerumah sakit, bagaimana?"

". . . . ."

"Dirumahku, sekarang," Naruto menyeringai karena berhasil mengancam temannya yang paling menjengkelkan ini.

". . . . ."

Naruto tersenyum sukses. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Deidara.

"Tenang saja, dia mau. Kalau perkerjaan diserahkan kepadaku, pasti selesai," Naruto tersenyum lebar, membuat ketiga temannya bergidik aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara, kapten sepakbola di Konoha Gakuen mengambil kunci mobil yang ada didalam tas miliknya. Dan berniat pergi dari lapangan.

"Gaara," Suara Kankuro membuat langkahnya terhenti. Kemudian Gaara menoleh.

"Hn?" Jawab Gaara.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Pulang."

"Latihan belum selesai, mana mungkin kau mau meninggalkan kami tanpa kapten," Protes Kankuro.

"Aku tidak peduli," Ujar Gaara kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar gedung dimana ia berlatih.

Kankuro akhrinya hanya sendirian, ia menghela nafas. "Dasar anak itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasori dan Deidara sudah stand by didalam kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Naruto melirik arloji yang ada ditangannya. Melihat jalanan, mungkin saja Sasuke sudah sampai.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil _Lamborghini Murcielago LP640s_ putih berhenti dihadapan mereka. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Ia pikir Sasuke tidak akan datang. Kemudian Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasori dan Deidara menyalakan mobil mereka dan keluar gerbang rumah Naruto. Mengikuti Sasuke yang lebih dulu berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari menekan gas mobilnya dengan cepat. Kondisi Hinata makin buruk. Dan hampir tak sadarkan diri. "Bersabarlah Hinata, sebentar lagi kita akan Sampai," Ujarnya.

Temari membelokkan mobilnya kepersimpangan jalan, tak lama lagi mereka akan sampai. Nama RS. Konoha sudah terlihat. Temari menghela nafas lega.

"Kita sudah sampai Hinata."

.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Temari bergegas keluar memanggil para perawat yang ada dirumah sakit. Hinata langsung dilarikan keruang UGD.

Temari dengan kekhawatiran yang besar mengikuti para perawat yang membawa Hinata dari belakang. Dan terus berdoa agar temannya tidak apa-apa. Saat mereka baru memasuki rumah sakit, terlihatlah mobil Sasuke dan keempat temannya memasuki gerbang rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

"Jika memang ditakdirkan berjodoh, maka kedua insan itu tak akan berjauhan"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Maaf sebelumnya, Ini adalah kelanjutan dari Boku No Sakura. Namun akhirnya saya mengganti judul namun jalan cerita tetap pada ide utama. Terima kasih jika sudah ada yang berkenan membacanya. Apa lagi ada yang memberikan REVIEW,FAVE dan KRITIK lainnya.

Mind to Review?

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
